Dragon Ball SD
Dragon Ball SD (ドラゴンボールSD) is a spin-off manga of Dragon Ball that is written by Naho Ooishi, the author of the several other Dragon Ball manga spin-off. Overview Dragon Ball SD is a remake of the Dragon Ball manga with SD graphics and simplified text made for very young children. It is published since December 2010 in the magazine Saikyō Jump, which contains spin-off stories from various other manga series including Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Toriko, Bleach, and One Piece. The first four chapters of Dragon Ball SD quickly cover the main story points of the series, jumping straight from Goku's childhood to the battle on Namek, and then to the Cell Games and the Majin Buu Saga. When Saikyō Jump switched from a quarterly publication to a monthly format in 2012, starting with chapter 5, Naho Ooishi decided to restart the series over from the very beginning and monthly chapters have more gradually followed the story of the original manga, with comical references to future events that have yet to occur added. The first Dragon Ball SD tankobon volume was released on April 4, 2013, and contains the first nine Season 2 chapters (chapters 5 to 13). The second volume was released on April 4, 2014, contains chapters 14 to 22 as well as the special chapter Battle of Gods SD, and comes packed with a bonus Kid Goku card for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Season 1 Chapter 1 This story is a comical retelling of Goku and Krillin's training with Master Roshi. Grandpa Gohan left a letter for Goku to go to Roshi, which Goku did within a few panels with the Flying Nimbus. Yet Krillin was there before him and Goku did not recognize Roshi, making the prior owner of the cloud likely to be another person (like Grandpa Gohan). ;Major Differences *Goku meets Turtle first on the island, thinking he is Roshi. *Goku thought Roshi was also a disciple of Turtle, and Roshi does not know what Goku wanted when he arrived. *After a few gags, they skip to the Training Island. No mention of capsules or Launch. *Instead of the rock search in the manga, it is a one month survival in the jungle. *The Kamehameha debuts in the plot with Roshi destroying an erupting volcano on Training Island. *Krillin is not hostile to Goku on Training Island, being friendly from nearly the start and also enjoyed Goku's wild lifestyle. *Krillin is captured by a pterodactyl and Goku uses the Kamehameha for the first time to save Krillin. Chapter 2 The second chapter was released on April 11, 2011, and features Goku when he turned Super Saiyan for the first time during the battle against Frieza. ;Major Differences *Frieza attacks Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta for the Namekian Dragon Ball Gohan is holding. *No mention of Piccolo or Dende. *Goku sees Frieza in his first form. *Frieza skips his two intermediate forms and transforms directly into his final form. *Krillin is not killed and Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan after witnessing Vegeta being blasted. *Goku kills Frieza during a Beam Struggle between his Kamehameha and Frieza's Death Ball. *Planet Namek is not destroyed. Chapter 3 The third chapter was released in August 2011. It follows the Cell Games Saga, from Cell sparing Future Trunks to the end of the Cell Games. ;Major Differences *The Z Fighters enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Future Trunks tells Goku about the Cell Games. Future Trunks already has a ponytail, which would imply that he has already gone into it once. *Cell is not seen announcing the Cell Games on TV. Thus Mr. Satan, the Jimmy Firecracker and Lionel do not appear. *Gohan fights first and transforms directly into a Super Saiyan 2. Thus, Cell does not create the Cell Jrs. *Cell vomits both Android 18 and Android 17, and turns into his Semi-Perfect form. *Android 16, Goku and Future Trunks are not killed, and Gohan and Goku perform the Father-Son Kamehameha before Cell can self destruct. Chapter 4 The fourth chapter follows the Majin Buu Saga. It starts with Majin Buu released from the Sealed Ball and his meeting with Babidi, and ends with Kid Buu's death. ;Major Differences *Majin Buu's cocoon is already on the ground outside Babidi's spaceship, and none of the Z Fighters are present when Babidi unseals Majin Buu. *Majin Buu turns Babidi, Dabura and Pui Pui into cookies right after he was released from his cocoon. *Goku is alive as a result of the fight against Cell in Chapter 3, Vegeta is not a Majin, and both Goku and Vegeta find and confront Buu together. *Mr. Satan confronts Buu where Goku and Vegeta found him, and Jimmy Firecracker and Lionel are with him. Both Goku and Vegeta do not know who Mr. Satan is prior to this and there is no mention of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *Majin Buu creates Kid Buu right after Mr. Satan told him to stop doing bad things. *Goku creates a Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu right after his birth, at the location of Babidi's spaceship, and in front of Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. *Mr. Satan helps Goku thanks to the television team, not King Kai. *Goku kills Kid Buu with a Large Spirit Bomb, not a Super Spirit Bomb, and he does not wish for Kid Buu to be reincarnated as a good person. *Gohan, Supreme Kai, Kibito, Old Kai, Super Buu, Gotenks and Vegito do not appear nor are mentioned at all. *The final battle takes place on Earth instead of the Sacred World of the Kais. *Goku does not turn Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3 during the final battle. Season 2 Chapter 5 Published in December 2011, this chapter is a retelling of Goku's meeting with Bulma at the beginning of the series. After Bulma tells Goku about the Dragon Balls, they go to the beach to find one, and they also meet Turtle, who is upside down. Goku puts Turtle in the right sense, so Turtle brings Roshi to reward him. After Roshi gave Goku the Flying Nimbus, they are attacked by a Pilaf Machine. Goku breaks the robot's arm with his Power Pole, and Roshi destroys it with a MAX Power Kamehameha. After the Pilaf Gang ejected in time from the robot, Mai attempts to use a Rocket Launcher to attack the group, but Goku, imitating Roshi, inadvertently defeats the gang with a Kamehameha. Roshi gives Bulma his Three-Star Dragon Ball as a reward for their help. The Pilaf Gang is next seen floating in the sea, with Emperor Pilaf angry at his defeat and vowing to return. ;Major Differences *The Giant Fish Goku catches in original version is not seen, thus Goku does not accuse Bulma's car of wanting his fish. *Bulma is not in the car when Goku lifts it. *When Bulma says she wishes for the perfect boyfriend, the Saiyans Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz are briefly seen on Frieza's spaceship, with Vegeta sneezing and feeling that somebody mentioned him. *The pterodactyl who kidnapped Bulma does not appear (he appeared in Dragon Ball SD chapter 1, kidnapping Krillin). *Goku and Bulma go directly to the beach, where they meet Turtle. Thus, they do not camp in Skull Valley, Goku does not remove Bulma's panties, and the Bear Thief does not appear. *Bulma does not show her panties to Roshi (though he still sees them). *When Goku successfully rides the Flying Nimbus, Bulma says he may be a pure kid now but he will become a filthy adult when he grow up, and an image of Goku proposing hot pics of Bulma to Old Kai is shown. *The Pilaf Gang spying Bulma and Goku (with a device similar to that of the invaders in Dr. Slump) and later attacking Roshi, Bulma and Goku on the beach was not in the original manga. Chapter 6 In this chapter, Goku and Bulma arrive at Aru Village, with the Pilaf Gang still spying them. They meet Oolong like in the original version, except for Oolong turning into Zarbon at some points. After Goku defeats Oolong, the Pilaf Gang hires Yamcha and Puar to attack Goku. ;Major Differences *The Pilaf Gang spying them was not in the original manga. *Goku says that Roshi taught him the differences of man and woman after he pat Pochawompa. *The scene Goku pat Grandma Paozu does not appear. *Instead of Oolong transforming into a French person, he transforms into Zarbon. Bulma comes out and likes the Zarbon form (just like she does Dragon Ball Z). When Oolong gets mad, he transforms into Zarbon's second state, and Bulma loses all affection that she showed a couple of seconds ago. *Yamcha and Puar hired by the Pilaf Gang to attack Goku. Chapter 7 Chapter 7 was published in Saikyō Jump in February 2012. After meeting Oolong in the previous chapter, the gang is travel in Diablo Desert. There, they meet Chi-Chi, and they are then attacked by Yamcha and Puar. ;Major Differences *The gang meets Chi-Chi in Diablo Desert, and thus Chi-Chi spends the night with them in Oolong's House-Wagon, having a shower with Bulma while Yamcha spies them. *Oolong transforms into a Saibaman during Goku's battle against Yamcha, making Yamcha faint. Yamcha then falls in exactly the same position as when the Saibaman used his Saibaman Bomb attack on him. When Chi-Chi asks Oolong why he transformed into a Saibaman, he states that "I just thought of something that could beat Yamcha, and I just transformed into this." When Puar asks Yamcha why he fainted, he states that "Something about that thing made me faint." *Bulma has extra clothes, so she does not put on the Bunny costume Oolong gives her. Chapter 8 In this chapter, published in March 3, 2012, the Dragon Ball Gang arrives at Fire Mountain and meets Ox-King. Goku and Chi-Chi go to get the Bancho Fan at Kame House, and come back to Fire Mountain. When Chi-Chi uses it, the gust of wind produced destroys the castle and blows out the fire. Chi-Chi makes Goku promise to marry her and tells him she will not forgive him if he forgets. When the gang finds the Dragon Ball, it is stolen by Pilaf's spy device. Yamcha teams up with the gang after meeting them while trying to grab the same Dragon Ball. He then gives the gang a ride in his hovercar and everyone waves goodbye to Ox-King and Chi-Chi. ;Major Differences *When Goku and Chi-Chi go to get the Bancho Fan, Master Roshi never threw it out. Thus, he does not have to come back with them to the Ox-King's palace to fire his Full Power Kamehameha. *When Chi-Chi makes Goku promise to marry her, she tells him she will not forgive him if he forgets and Goku imagines their meeting at the World Martial Arts Tournament when they are adults. *The storyline with Monster Carrot absencent, and Bulma wears the Arabian outfit because she has extra clothes. *The Pilaf Gang steals a single Dragon Ball instead of all the gang's Dragon Balls minus Goku's. This might be a reference to a similar scene in Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. Chapter 9 In this chapter, published in April 4, 2012, the Dragon Ball Gang arrives at Pilaf's Castle. Aside from the absence of a few jokes, this is a straight adaptation of the original manga chapters. The chapter ends after Oolong steals Pilaf's wish and gets girl's panties. Chapter 10 Chapter published on May 2, 2012. While the gang is emprisoned in Pilaf's Castle, Goku looks at the full moon and transforms into Great Ape. After Yamcha and Puar cut Goku's tail, Oolong guesses that Goku is an alien soldier sent from a distant planet inhabited by an alien warrior race, entrusted with the mission of exterminating all Earthlings, however, one day, he accidentally fell into a valley and forgot his order to exterminate the Earthlings and was raised as a normal child. Chapter 11 Chapter published on June 4, 2012. After the defeat of Emperor Pilaf, Goku leaves his friends and travel to Kame House to train under Roshi. He eats everything in Roshi's fridge. Then, Roshi asks him to bring a cute girl and brings Otokosuki to the Kame House. Roshi asks him to try again, but when Goku was about to go, he sees a boat with somebody inside: Krillin arrives at Kame House and offers Roshi Dirty Magazines in order to become his student. Then, Goku takes Otokosuki on his Flying Nimbus back to where he was, and brings a Muscular Lady to Kame House instead of the cute girl Roshi asked. ;Major Differences *The freezer in the Kame House has a small emblem of Frieza. *Rather than bringing the Mermaid, Goku brings Otokosuki to the Kame House. Chapter 12 Chapter published on July 4, 2012. Goku and Krillin bring Launch to Kame House. Roshi, Launch, and the two students then travel to Training Island. Once there, they start delivering milk and learn about the World Martial Arts Tournament. Chapter 13 Chapter published on August 4, 2012. The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament begins. Roshi gives Turtle School uniforms to his two students. Goku's tail regrows right after he put his uniform on. During the preliminary rounds, Goku meets Yamcha again. In the tournament, Krillin defeats Bacterian, Nam defeats Ranfan, Goku defeats Giran, and Jackie Chun (Roshi) defeats Yamcha. Now, the match between Krillin and Jackie Chun begins. ;Major Differences *It is advised that the readers buy the original manga to see the fights which are not shown in Dragon Ball SD yet. Chapter 14 The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament continues with the match between Krillin and Jackie Chun. Roshi finally defeats Krillin, and Goku easilly defeats Nam. Now, the final battle of the tournament takes place: Jackie Chun vs. Goku. The chapter ends when Jackie Chun prepares the Thunder Shock Surprise. ;Major Differences *Roshi says Nam will later return as King Chappa. Chapter 15 The chapter continues with Jackie Chun firing his Thunder Shock Surprise, Goku is soon caught the attack's electric shock and paralyzed by the electricity coursing through his body. Krillin, Yamcha, and Jackie Chun each tell Goku to surrender before it is too late. Goku gets ready to surrender, only for him to catch sight of the full moon. To everyone's shock, Goku turns into a Great Ape. Krillin is also shocked by the sight, and while Yamcha and Puar explain Goku's problem, they prepare to cut his tail. Before they get the chance, Jackie Chun fires a MAX Power Kamehameha before Goku could do anymore damage. Seeing this, everyone quickly become angry at Jackie Chun, only for him to reveal he did not fire the attack at Goku but blew up the moon instead. Before the announcer could start a ten count, Goku gets quickly back up and the match continues. Their fight finally comes to an end as both knocks each others out with a jumping kick. ;Major Differences *After returning back to normal Goku continues the match in the nude instead getting a change of clothes from Krillin. Chapter 16 The 21st World Tournament finalle comes to close as both Goku and Jackie Chun are knocked out, causing a draw. The announcer then claims that whoever gets back up and declares that he is the winner will win. Goku attempts to proclaim victory, but faints. Right after, Jackie is declared winner as he says the full sentence. After the tournament, Goku and Krillin meet up with Master Roshi and their friends, and Roshi congratulates them for their attempts and takes the group out to dinner. After hearing that they need to train on their own, Goku decides to look for his grandpa's Dragon Ball. Meanwhile, the Red Ribbon Army is revealed to be on the move and that already have two Dragon Balls. ;Major Differences *When Master Roshi tells Goku and Krillin that there will always be people stronger than them, images of Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, and Mr. Satan are shown. *The Red Ribbon Army is revealed early, with Commander Red, Staff Officer Black, and Colonel Silver, and already has two of the seven Dragon Balls. Bonus Chapter 1: Battle of Gods SD A special 12-page Dragon Ball SD chapter published in Saikyō Jump on March 4, 2013, and based on the early part of the 2013 film Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Goku is on King Kai's planet with King Kai and Bubbles, and King Kai becomes extremely agitated when he senses Beerus' awakening. Goku asks him what is happening, and King Kai tells that, in order to maintain the balance in the universe, there are Gods for Creation and Gods for Destruction. King Kai screams out Beerus name as he realizes the God of Destruction is standing right behind him. He corrects Goku when the latter thought Whis was the God of Destruction. Beerus says it has been a while since they last met and tells he is here because he has business with the Saiyan (Goku). He tells Goku about the Super Saiyan God prophecy, but Goku says he has only heard of plain old Super Saiyan and King Kai has not heard of it either. At Whis' suggestion, Beerus decides to leave to inquire with the Saiyan Prince (Vegeta) on a planet called Earth. Before he leaves, however, Goku requests to fight with him, since he heard that Beerus is super-duper strong and Beerus tells Goku to come at him with his full power. When Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 3, Whis is mildly impressed and Beerus instructs Goku to come at him. Goku is surprised they are not taken aback. Goku comes flying in with a punch and there is a large explosion When the smoke clears, Beerus is effortlessly holding Goku's fist in his hand and then he flicks Goku in the forehead, sending him tumbling around King Kai's planet. Beerus goes off to Earth to visit Vegeta, while Goku is down for the count, and King Kai stands there with Bubbles, mouth agape. King Kai snaps out of it when he realizes he needs to warn Vegeta. On Earth, the Z Fighters and their friends are gathered at Capsule Corporation for Bulma's birthday party. Krillin asks how old she is, but she retorts with a "Shut up!", while Vegeta mutters that it is the same lousy thing every single year. She eventually answers "in SD, I’m always a youthful 16!!!" and Krilling protests that if that were the case, he would only be 13. Vegeta is then telepathically contacted by King Kai. King Kai explains the situation to the Saiyan Prince and notes that whatever he does, he must not anger Beerus, lest he destroy not only the Earth, but the entire galaxy. Vegeta is suitably freaked out, not least because of all the happy people enjoying themselves around him. Krillin plays with his daughter, Piccolo sings karaoke (much to the dismay of Goten and Trunks), and everyone toasts to Bulma's good health. Vegeta looks over to notice Beerus lounging on a deck chair across the way. King Kai was not exaggerating: Beerus is indeed a big deal. The chapter closes on Beerus asking Vegeta about Super Saiyan God and Vegeta repeating the words back at him. The ending narration tells the readers they will have to see the rest with their own eyes, at the movie theater. Chapter 17 Chapter 18 This chapter features Goku progressing through the Muscle Tower. ;Major differences *Dr. Gero monitors Goku via secruity cameras as he travels through Muscle Tower. Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Bonus Chapter 2 A four-page, black-and-white bonus chapter included in the December 2013 issue of V-Jump, as part of the issue's "V-Jump Manga Festival — Jump Gag Special". Future Trunks returns to his own time to receive a new suggestion from his mother: if he went even farther back in time, they would not have had to go through the giant battle with Cell at all. Future Trunks returns to the past again, this time going all the way back to when Goku and friends were just children. Future Trunks tracks down Dr. Gero and finds him luring a tricycle-riding Android 18 with a lollipop. Future Trunks goes on the attack with his "Blue Wind's Hope" punch, but stops as Goku and Krillin happen to walk by. Still stinging from the Red Ribbon Army's defeat, Dr. Gero sends out Android 9 (labeled as "Iyo-ku-gō", a play on the name of V-Jump Editor-in-Chief Akio Iyoku), who is swiftly defeated by Goku with a single kick. Dr. Gero promises never to cause trouble ever again. As a thanks, Android 18 kisses Krillin on the cheek. Dr. Gero goes back on his word and swears revenge on Goku, which means that, ultimately, Future Trunks traveled back in time for nothing. Chapter 22 Tao Pai Pai arrives at the base of Korin Tower, killing Bora and hitting Goku with his dodon-pa. Goku however is saved thanks to his grandfather's Dragon Ball in his shirt. Chapter 23 Black-and-white chapter included in the bonus booklet of the the December 2013 issue of Saikyō Jump. Goku climbs up Korin Tower and trains under Korin. There is also a single-page bonus in the magazine proper which features Oolong once again getting the jump on Pilaf, wishing for a special Dragon Ball feature in this month's issue. Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Bonus Chapter 3: Episode of Bardock SD In the Dragon Ball SD adaption of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock's Elite appears near the end, striking a Fighting Pose like the Ginyu Force. Bardock finds the pose akward and is angry at Tora for convincing him to do something that embaracing. Gallery External links *[http://shonenjump.com/j/news/detail101108_2.html Saikyō Jump page on the Shōnen Jump website] (Japanese) Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Related Manga